Baseball, But Better
by SydneyLane
Summary: After Hogwarts Ted and Andromeda decide their future together. Songfic.-Credit to:Say Anything


**If I died, it would be fine... **

"Can I get you anything, sir?"  
Ted Tonks looked at the bartender, his brown, blood shot eyes shining in the candlelight, "Firewhiskey, please," he replied dryly, feeling a twinge of guilt, Annie always hated when he drank.

"Something wrong, boy? You look like you've got a few pine cones up your-"

"-Just give me the drink, please," Ted interrupted.

The bartender rolled his eyes and slid an open bottle of firewhiskey across the bar to his irate customer.

Ted took the bottle gratuitously. The burning liquor slid down his throat, the man grimaced and thought back five sleepless nights.

**If I died by your side **

"Darling, why wont you learn how to do this properly?" Annie scolded, straightening Ted's tie, which he purposefully disheveled so Annie would help him.

"Well, maybe I'm just testing you, dear, and you're obviously failing miserably," he smiled smugly.

Andromeda ignored his tease, "There," she said, stepping behind him and draping her arms about his shoulders so he could see his reflection in the bedroom mirror. Her head fit flawlessly in the crook of his neck. Ted couldn't help but smile at the image before him.

"It's perfect."

Andromeda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

********************************

Ted and Andromeda arrived at The Annabel Lee at seven. A waitress placed them in a booth. Dinner went well; they talked fluently and Ted almost forgot the reason he asked Andromeda to dinner in the first place, until they ordered a piece of red velvet cake to share.

Andromeda had started talking about an internship she had been offered at the ministry, "It's a great opportunity. but there's no pay, and I'm just not sure I have the ti-"

"Annie, you know I'm not one for theatrics," he interrupted,"So, I'm sorry I'm not doing this properly," He unclenched his fist around the small black velvet box.

"Annie, I l-love you and I want to m-marry me," he exhaled, glad to get the words out, and opened the box, a small diamond ring glinted in the light

A quiet gasp escaped Andromeda's lips and tears brimmed at her eyes, "Oh, yes, Teddy!" She threw her arms around him, "I'd want nothing more."

She released him and placed the ring on her finger, "So, did you pick a date?" she asked.

Ted looked confused,"What are you talking about?"

"A wedding date," she replied, "When do you want to get married?"

"I, uh, figured we'd talk about that later," Ted laughed.

"You don't even know when you want to get married?" Andromeda scolded.

"You my dear, are incredibly picky," he teased.

"If I was," she retorted, "I wouldn't be marrying you. "



*************************************

**Mind your watch my baby **

That night, Theodore Tonks didn't sleep a wink, he instead stayed up and thought about the future, the past, children, and Annie, beloved Annie. He got up around noon, made himself a late breakfast, and took a seat in front of the television his parents gave him as a birthday present. News that day was as routine as ever, and it was what ended up putting the man to sleep with a half-eaten omelet on his lap.

He was jolted back to consciousness when Fenoglio, Andromeda's ow,l arrived and gave him a nice bite on his finger. Fenoglio flapped to one of the arm rests on the couch, waiting for Ted to read the letter he had left on his knee. Ted picked up the envelop and broke the seal.

At home. I need a ride. It's an emergency. -Annie

Ted took a look at his watch, reading 7:14. He got up, forgetting his mess, and walked across the room to his desk. He wrote a quick note:

Be there in an hour-Ted

He stuffed the note into an envelope and gave it to Fenoglio, who flew out the nearest open window. Ted grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter.

The drive was long, and he finally drove past the Black's cast iron gate around 8:30. The lights were all blazing inside the the Blacks' three story mansion. Ted got out of his car and could immediately hear shouting coming from the house, he walked up to the front door and raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. He instead listened more closely, and found the source of the shouting was coming from an open window to his left. He leaped back off the stoop and peeked into the window, inside the Black family were having a heated argument.

"We've taken care of you your entire life," Druella Black yelled, "And this is how you repay us!" Druella's once dark, sleek hair had turned slightly grayer than the last time Ted had seen her.

Cygnus was sitting in his old lounge chair which he had been leaving less and less frequently since he retired.

"Mother I'm not going to end up like Bella," Andromeda shouted, pointing to a fuming Bellatrix standing in the corner.

"And whats that supposed to mean?! People would and have killed to be in my position!"  
Bellatrix got closer, trying to intimidate her younger sister.

Andromeda laughed, "That's bull and you know it, unless you can honestly tell me you enjoy riding old Rodolphus every Thursday."

Bella glared, her hand twitching towards her wand, "Say one more thing about my husband I dare you"

Cygnus interrupted, "Bella, upstairs, now!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Fine," she announced, walking down the hall.

Narcissa had been sitting quietly in the corner, and decided to follow her sister to avoid getting involved.

"I'll just sit back and watch your beloved daughter ruin this family single-handily from the inside out," Bellatrix spat as she strutted up the stairs.

Cygnus ignored his daughter and turned back to Andromeda, "Did you even consider the fact that we wont even be able to see you again? I doubt The Dark Lord would appreciate it."

Reality hit Andromeda and she hung her head. Tears began to poor down her mothers face, "How could you do this too us? Have we been bad parents?"

The anger returned to Andromeda, "Don't pull the old guilt trip out on me, Mother. This is my decision and my life, not yours....And I love him."

It wasn't till Andromeda looked at the clock on the wall that Ted remembered why he was there. He leaped back onto the stoop. Once more the boy hesitated to knock on the door, but remembered Annie could really use some saving. He forced himself to bang the door three good times. His fear only worsened when he saw Bellatrix had answered the door. Andromeda quickly emerged from the hallway with her mother behind her.

Bellatrix cackled quietly as Andromeda walked up, "Mother I can take care of this," she smirked, taking out her wand.

Druella took a long look at Andromeda who was now standing next to Ted in the doorway.

"No Bella"

she lowered Bella's wand.

"She's made her decision. She can live with it. Have fun Andromeda."

she said coldly shutting the door.

Andromeda simply turned around and walked calmly to the car. Ted walked slowly behind her. When they were inside he didn't know quite what to do, so he started the car and began to drive. They drove out of the woods and reached the highway then they drove some more. The whole time Ted looked over at Andromeda but couldn't;t see her face as it was turned the other way. She said nothing. Eventually after what seemed like a lifetime of driving Andromeda sobs pierced Ted's head with a pain he had never felt before. Feeling overwhelmed Ted pulled over into a small ditch on the side of the 's tears continued to flow. Ted tried to say something reassuring but everything that fell out of his mouth was just whispered arms and hands remained tensed as he gripped the steering wheel. Andromeda's sobs seemed to get quieter and quieter till they stopped altogether. The tension in the air was thick, until Andromeda broke the silence.

**Mornings come to claim me **

"Fighting with Bella should be made an official contact sport," Andromeda laughed dryly.

"Its like baseball, but better," Ted chuckled.

"Whats baseball?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"Nothing," he replied.

The car got quiet again, "Maybe this was a mistake," Andromeda whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ted replied, appalled.

"Ted, we've barely thought this through," she retorted.

"Is this about the whole wedding date thing? Becau-" Ted began,

"-No I just didn't think over how this effects my family," Andromeda interrupted.

The interuption angered Ted, "Annie, why are you worried about what they think?! They don't even care about what makes you happy. All they are worried about is their reputation. Screw them!" he shouted.

"Ted, that's my family! And you're asking me to give them up," she replied angrily.

"No I'm asking you to do what you want and I thought that was me!" Ted snapped back before becoming quiet again. A moment of silence passed between the two before Ted finally spoke again, "Annie you're my everything."

Andromeda scoffed, "Now you choose to be sentimental."

"And you choose to be quiet," Ted retorted.

Andromeda glared back at him, "Can you just take me home please?" she mumbled.

"Why?" Ted questioned, "So you can have some more reasons not to be with me drilled into your head?"

"Well, maybe they're right!" Andromeda shouted.

The car got quiet one last time.

"Please just take me home," she whispered.

**  
****  
****Mind this heart now angel **

Giving in, Ted turned the ignition. When they pulled up to the Black's home, Bellatrix was waiting outside, having heard the car down the road. Ted got out and opened the door for Andromeda, saying nothing. Andromeda left the ring on the hood of the car and walked towards the house. Ted picked up the ring, he could still feel Andromeda's warmth. He stuffed the ring into his pocket and got back in the car. Ted watched Annie in the rear view mirror as she shut the door, the last glimpse he had of his one love.

***************************************

Reeling from the memory, Ted took his last sip of firewhiskey before hearing a familiar voice behind him.

"Can I buy you another?" Andromeda looked tired, but just as beautiful as ever.

"Annie," he said, hiding the bottle behind his back, "I was just-"

"-Having tea and cookies I'm sure," she smiled

Ted looked away ashamed. She took a seat next to him.

"It's official," Andromeda began, "I've been burned off the family tree," she took off her cloak and asked the bartender for a butterbeer.

"When I got back, Mother tried to make me leave, but Narcissa stood up for me and father agreed with her. They fought for days, but Mother eventually won. She kicked me out this morning. I'm not really surprised at Narcissa , she knows how it feels to be in love, at least the family approves of Lucius," she took a long sip of her drink, "Anyway, now I've nowhere to stay."

"And I'm your last resort right?" Ted scoffed

"I didn't mean it like that," she mumbled looking again at the ground

"I understand," he said finally.

Andromeda looked up again.

"You were their's first," Ted said, moving a small lock of hair out of her eyes, "April 16th," he announced.

"What?" she questioned.

"You said you wanted a wedding date," he smiled, "Is April 16th good?"

A huge grin danced across Andomreda's face, "I'll meet you there."

She threw her arms around him in an embrace that would last an eternity.

**Life's not over yet**


End file.
